1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an interaction method between an automatic repeat request (ARQ) and a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) in a system with a long roundtrip delay.
2. Description of the Related Art
An HARQ is a combination of forward error correction (FEC) and an ARQ.
The FEC is a technique that helps in receiving correct information by correcting an error occurring in a wireless channel using an error correction mark in a wireless channel.
Also, the ARQ is a method where a receiving end receives a packet by requesting a transmitting end to retransmit a packet, when an error occurs in a channel.
The HARQ is a method that prevents an error by using the error correction mark, and retransmits the packet via an automatic repeat request when the error is not corrected by the error correction mark.
In general, the HARQ is performed in a lower layer of a layer where a conventional ARQ is performed, and thus, error is corrected by the ARQ when the error is not corrected by the HARQ.
According to a conventional land mobile communication system, a network controller, such as a base station controller (BCS), a radio network controller (RNC), and the like, separately exists from a base station, and thus interaction between the HARQ and the ARQ may be ineffective.
However, according to a long term evolution (LTE) standard proposed in a 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), the base station is defined to perform even a network controlling function, and thus a technique of interacting between the HARQ and the ARQ is applicable.